


Black Butterfly 01

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 虚拟世界里追踪者遇到引路者的故事PV梗杂志梗大乱斗





	Black Butterfly 01

墙体靠上去有些滑腻，四周雾气弥漫，风灌进敞开的领口，使他打了个冷颤。登坂掏出缩在衣兜里的手，点了一支烟。

时下就连普通的烟也跻身稀有道具，还好设定中没加什么破禁酒令。酒精是必要的助威剂，任务开始前他总会来上一口，之后无论是投掷小刀还是看瞄准镜都不会失手。有驾车场景时他心爱的随身扁壶则无法派上用场，只能叼着烟解闷，这里总是有一些地方格外遵循现实。

小城地处偏远，又没有传送点，必须以车代步。城中道路老旧而狭窄，登坂把车停在外边，只身潜入。

车站、市政广场、街心公园……一路上半个人影也没有，仅有雾气浮动，像甩不掉的幽魂。

烟燃了一半，灰烬落在登坂脚边，巷子两端传来的轻微响动比起他用鞋跟碾碎剩余半根烟大不了多少。地图上标示目标位置的小圆点很长时间都未出现，可能从一开始他就中了圈套。

子弹破开浓雾，几副躯体倒地之时又有更多的从两边冲来。近身搏击加匕首解决大部分，登坂转身飞奔，临到巷口背后却突然一记刺痛。

金属物件迅速拔出，又带着劲风往下。咬牙闪开的瞬间，登坂听见一声枪响，紧接着手持尖刀的家伙脸朝下摔在他面前，几秒后化作一团马赛克直至消失。

 

周围再无其他异动，除了鞋子慢悠悠踩在石板路面的脆响。开枪者收起武器，伸来一只手。

“要帮忙缠绷带吗？”

“谢谢，不用了，我有止疼药。”

登坂从另一个衣兜翻出药片吞下，背部划开的皮肉迅速合拢恢复。

伤口是暂时的，疼痛却与真实记忆一样留在脑中，他低声骂了一句，扶着路灯慢慢起身。在难度顶级的区域却因粗心而失误，与他的经验值太不相称。

这时他才有空闲打量对方。帆布鞋沾着泥点，一双足球袜拉至小腿肌肉鼓起处，再往上的部分大剌剌敞着，那条看起来像是随便扒拉来的洗旧牛仔短裤仅包裹住重点部位。如果不是有件长皮草遮挡，登坂怀疑这小子一旦蹲下来大半边臀部都会露在外面。

“第一次来这边？”

与外貌相比，青年的嗓音低而沉稳，面无笑容但也没故作凶恶，似乎刚才拿枪消灭一个人跟他朝垃圾箱吐掉泡泡糖一样容易。

大概和他旗鼓相当。若在平时登坂乐意跟这样的好手过招，可在这片陌生区域并非明智之举。他点点头，将信息面板上的中立状态修改为同盟。

“Gun.”

“跟你结盟还需要交出枪？”

“Gun是我的名字，Omi先生。”

对方这才笑出来，脸上立即有了令人动容的神采，然而只短短一瞬，那双眼睛又恢复成平淡的扫视。

 

 

***

他们穿过无人住宅区弯弯曲曲的小巷，来到登坂数十分钟前经过的市政广场。广场附近低矮建筑一字排开，刚才他没时间仔细挨个搜寻。Gun带他从中间的大门进去上到二楼，宽敞房间的天花板垂下一盏巨大的吊灯，奢华装饰与空荡荡的地板形成鲜明对比，坚守着会客厅最后的气派。

“有酒吗？”

登坂的扁壶里只剩一小半，这种鬼地方显然不可能有商店，尽管舍不得最后一口红酒，他还是拿出来放到Gun手中。

深红液体划出一道抛物线，洒落在吊灯的水晶挂坠上，Gun又扔出一根火柴。火焰中那些蒙尘的脆弱灯泡非但没炸裂，反而亮得精神百倍，如荷枪挺胸的士兵。

登坂奔向窗边，夜幕之下，一扇扇窗户由近及远亮起灯火，吆喝声欢笑声飘荡于小城的每一条街道。

“到上工的时候了。”

青年凑过来和登坂从同一个窗口一起向外眺望，几乎挨到登坂的肩，仿佛他们是两个自由参观的游客。

“什么上工？”

不顾登坂的提问，Gun将小瓶子举到他眼前晃了晃。

“喝点儿庆祝一下。”

“刚才你怎么不用自己的。”

“因为这个看上去比你的好喝。”

 

一时登坂怀疑选择结盟是否太仓促，可他从不为自己的决定而后悔，抱怨过去只是浪费时间。他压住怒意，斜看着对方仰头灌了一大口。

柔软皮毛贴住登坂后颈，Gun快速揽住他的脖子，膝盖顶击他不得不弯腿，登坂的怒火还未冲出就被对方的舌头封回。

酒滑过登坂的口腔内壁，甘甜而辛辣，顺喉咙一直烧到肚里。其余流经他与Gun胶连的嘴唇，沿着他的下颔滴到胸口。Gun光裸的大腿抵着他的裤子不停摩擦，两人的上半身完全贴合在一起，现在他们比起普通游客更像是蜜月旅行中的伴侣。

“味道不错吧？”

青年俯至登坂胸前，舔净领口之外的皮肤上的酒液，复又起身与他对视。

“还可以。”

登坂移开目光，盯着Gun脑袋上支棱着的乱发，棕褐掺杂金色，跟他被喂下的酒相似。

“Omi先生您的评价好像过于严格。”

笑容又出现在Gun的脸上，略微放大的眼睛显得真诚又无辜，似乎得了便宜的人是被强吻的登坂。

“在这里没必要尊称。”

关于酒的品质或者接吻水平的问题登坂不想深入探讨，他也不想让对方发觉自己的两条腿有些轻微摇晃。

 

“那么Omi，接下来我们要去城里了。”

“去干什么？”

“你不是来找东西吗，”见登坂面露疑色，Gun摊开双手，“到这里的人通常都有差不多的理由。”

“你还接触过其他人？”

近身时登坂瞥见Gun后颈处的芯片，那是真人进入游戏的方法。这里的虚拟角色、电脑玩家和真人玩家在外形上几乎一致，因此才有不少人借机躲进来，或者把以不正当手段获取的物品混在道具中，从而逃避收缴。

游戏虽是登坂的爱好，可当爱好成为工作，就不再像刚烤好的牛排那样令人跃跃欲试了。要不是为了尽快找回失物，他现在应该拿到假条躺在真实的海滩上晒太阳。

“排行榜刷新很快，高手越来越多，能摸到这里也不是特别稀奇的事，但我没把他们添加为好友。”

Gun笑了笑，走近登坂小声说道。

“更没和他们喝过酒。”

“快点带路。”

“辛苦这么久我有酬劳吗？”

“一级道具归你，我只拿我要的东西。”

“开个玩笑，我们毕竟是同盟嘛。”

不过收收小礼物我倒是很乐意。Gun踢踏着鞋子过来，踮脚在登坂侧脸落下一吻。

也不先问他乐不乐意，登坂捏紧手指关节，在他看来Gun从头到脚花哨又胡来，好在那张脸长得不错，避免了可能来自登坂的拳头。

 


End file.
